CUANDO NO LLEGAS
by Livia57adC
Summary: Cuando Severus echa de menos a su amante, Gryffindor se queda sin puntos. Porque el Profesor de Pociones ya no puede vivir sin la juventud y la pasión que llenan su cama. - Slash


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rowling.

**CUANDO NO LLEGAS**

Ha caído la primera nevada. El alumnado entero parece haberse vuelto loco. He renunciado a controlar niños estúpidos y desquiciados y a sus todavía más desquiciadas guerras de bolas de nieve. Seguramente en los próximos días la enfemería rebosará de pacientes griposos y febriles. Según he oído, en este momento ya hay tres a los que Poppy estaba haciendo crecer los huesos, a causa de helados resbalones producto de la imprudencia.

No retengo el suspiro que sale de mis labios. Lo libero porque estoy solo y nadie puede oírlo. Jamás me lo permitiría en otras circunstancias. Tomo de nuevo la pluma y mis dedos la acarician con cuidado, contemplándola con cariño unos segundos antes de empezar a emborronar de rojo el siguiente pergamino. ¡Niños estúpidos! No sé cómo todavía tengo paciencia. Mi mano se mueve rápida, tachando una línea tras otra con una satisfacción que raya lo enfermizo. Lo sé. Soy un cabrón. El problema es que me gusta serlo. Sobre todo cuando tú no llegas. Cuando te echo de menos y me aseguro que Gryffindor, no importa el curso, supere el promedio de suspensos permitidos. Tomo el siguiente pergamino y leo rápidamente el primer párrafo. Nada que objetar de momento. Pero no acabará indemne. No cuando el que corrige los ensayos sobre el uso de la raíz de asfódelo soy yo, Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones, ex mortífago y ex espía.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Hoy siento las mazmorras más frías que nunca. Me arrebujo en mi túnica como si fuera un quejumbroso anciano y me desprecio por ello. Así que tomo mi varita y apunto a la chimenea con odio. Como si ella tuviera la culpa. Cuando la culpa la tienes tú. Porque no llegas. Las llamas se inflaman peligrosamente, amenazando con traspasar el salva chispas. Las reduzco de nuevo. No quiero que lo último que se diga de mí es que acabé tan carbonizado como mi corazón. Porque sólo tú sabes que mi corazón no es negro. Sino frágil, quebradizo como el cristal más fino. Sólo a ti te pertenece, maldito seas. Y maldito yo por haberte permitido alcanzarlo.

El reloj que está sobre la repisa de la chimenea marca las once y media. Decido calentarme el cuerpo por dentro con ese whisky que guardo para las ocasiones especiales. Y no es que hoy sea especial. Es que me siento ansioso. Y un poco añorado. ¡Puto Merlín! ¿He dicho añorado? Esta noche voy a necesitar más de un vaso, sin hielo y hasta los topes. Le echo un vistazo a los ensayos que todavía me quedan por corregir. Sé que la sonrisa que se está formando en mis labios no es la de alguien que esté en sus cabales ¡Vais a tener suerte, desgraciados! Ebrio soy mejor persona.

Dejo el último pergamino en el montón y miro el reloj de nuevo. Casi la una de la mañana. No he bebido tanto como quería, ni estoy tan ebrio como esperaba. Pero sí he suspendido todo lo que deseaba. La culpa la tienes tú, porque todavía no estás aquí. Y a estas horas no creo que llegues ya. Me levanto y un ligero mareo me dice que sí, que he hecho un buen uso de la botella a pesar de todo. Dejo en el tintero la hermosa pluma de faisán que me regalaste. Es de un color verde brillante con tintes azulados. Sólo la utilizo en mis aposentos privados porque temo que algún alumno descerebrado pueda dañarla. Después de todo, Longbottoms y mostrencos similares se repiten generación tras generación. Siempre hay alguno en cada nuevo curso.

Fiel a mi costumbre tomo una rápida ducha antes de deslizarme entre las sábanas. Desnudo. Aunque esta costumbre sí es nueva. He desechado viejos camisones y pijamas desde que te metiste en mi cama por primera vez. Y aunque hoy no llegues, mi piel respirará el fresco algodón que mi cuerpo entibiará a falta de mejor tibieza. La tuya. La que acaba haciendo arder mi cama por los cuatro costados. Porque cuando tú estás en ella las sábanas son de fuego y el colchón una pura brasa. Pero esta noche no hay perspectivas de que nada queme mi cuerpo. No la hay cuando tú no llegas.

Desde la guerra, no, desde que me enredé en labores de observación y acecho para Dumbledore, tengo el sueño ligero. Demasiado a veces. Es lo que tiene años de dormir con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto. Así que por más cuidadoso que pretendas ser, te oigo. Y no sólo con mi sentido del oído. Te atiendo con mi corazón, con mi piel, hasta con mi estómago, que se llena de esas alborotadas mariposas que jamás reconoceré. Atento, escucho el roce de la ropa al dejar tu cuerpo. Siento el aire más frío de la habitación colarse bajo las sábanas cuando las levantas, y el colchón hundirse bajo tu peso. Enfebrezco de pronto, incluso antes de que te arrimes. Y anticipo ese contacto con tanto deseo que siento ganas de darme la vuelta de un brinco y abrazarte. Pero no lo haré. Porque ese momento en el que espero que me toques, cuando aguardo el instante en que tu piel roce la mía, empiezo a saborear el fuego en el que voy a consumirme. Y quiero prenderme entero bajo tus manos.

Siento tu calor contra mi espalda segundos antes de que me abraces. Tu mano se desliza por mi vientre y lo acaricia despacio, lánguida y perezosa. Tus labios húmedos recorren mi hombro mientras tu pelo cosquillea en mi mejilla. Dejas que el resto de tu cuerpo se pega al mío. Nuestras piernas se enredan y mis nalgas reconocen entusiasmadas la firmeza que despierta contra ellas. Eres realmente un milagro en mi vida. Todavía no entiendo como puedes endurecer de deseo por mí. Soy delgado y nervudo. Y tengo más cicatrices de las que me gustaría mostrarte. Pero todavía soy fuerte. Entrenado durante años en todo tipo de disciplinas. Incluida alguna que otra imperdonable que me dejó rozando la incoherencia. Me siento mucho más enérgico y vigoroso desde que mi cuerpo se revuelve con el tuyo. Rejuvenecido. Desmintiendo la edad que tengo. La que quiero olvidar cuando pienso en la tuya.

Pronuncias mi nombre bajito, como en un suspiro y yo me aguanto las ganas de sonreír. Estoy despierto y lo sabes. Más desde que tu mano ha bajado hasta el nido de pelo rizado y negro que acoge mi serpiente, que empieza a erguir su cabeza buscando el calor de tu caricia. Pero me gusta hacerme el difícil, qué quieres. Eso también lo trae los años. No suelo dar sin resistencia. Aunque los dos sabemos que no será mucha. Porque… ¡Oh! ¡Maldita sea esa mano! Porque nadie me ha tocado como tú. No estoy acostumbrado a que me quieran, a que me ansíen como tú lo haces. Oigo tu risita y siento el aliento cálido que la lleva deslizándose sobre mi nuca. Y antes de que esa calidez me derrita demasiado pronto, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con tus ojos. Me miras sorprendido en un primer momento, por la rapidez con la que te he atrapado bajo mi cuerpo. Después sonríes. Porque sabes que es la forma más rápida de desarmarme. De hacer de mí el muñeco sin voluntad que entre las sombras de esta alcoba se desvive por complacerte. Por amarte. Sobre todo por que tú me ames, Merlín bendito, porque es lo que me permite levantarme cada día y no cometer un infanticidio discriminado entre la población adolescente de este colegio. Porque bebo de ti la voluntad que necesito para seguir adelante y no mirar en el oscuro sótano en el que guardo mi pasado.

Levantas la cabeza para besar mis labios pero me aparto un poco. Lo suficiente para que no los alcances. Ahora sí, sonrío. Con ese aire cínico que adoras. Lo confesaste una de esas noches en que me pedías que fuera diablo para dejarte tocar el cielo. Y lo tocaste. Tantas veces como pude dártelo. Que para milagros —y lo dice Charity, la Profesora de Estudios Muggles— hay que ir a un lugar llamado Lourdes, en Francia parece ser. Y, de verdad, más vale que te conformes con lo que hay, que modestia aparte no es poco, porque no me quedan ganas de viajes. Y no puedo esperar milagro mayor que el que estés en mi cama.

A estas alturas ya debería saber que eres un mocoso impaciente. Tiras de mi pelo sin ningún remordimiento para conseguir lo que quieres. Y siento tu lengua provocar mis labios, lamiéndolos con una indecencia que prefiero no saber quién te ha enseñado, porque tendría que matarle. Después los atrapas con tus propios labios, mordisqueando aún despacio. Y yo cierro los ojos y me dejo. Sí, me dejo. Hasta que decido que ya es suficiente y te arrastro a un beso rudo, posesivo. Ese beso salvaje que nos gusta, en el que golpeamos y mordemos hasta que nos duele la lengua. Pero nunca duele lo suficiente, ¿verdad? Porque cuando nos concedemos un respiro, nuestras miradas se encuentran, ansiosas, deseosos de empezar de nuevo. Después son las manos. Tan impetuosas y descorteses como nuestras bocas. Arrastras las mías sobre tu cuerpo, porque las deseas ásperas y callosas sobre tu piel. Que la recorran y la exciten, que la castiguen lo suficiente como para hacerte gritar y revolverte. Buscando más. El sexo nunca es dulce entre nosotros. Somos hombres, ni mansos ni cuidadosos si el compañero lo soporta. Si también lo prefiere así. Nuestro amor se sacia de caricias bruscas y besos duros. De excitación salvaje determinada a emborrachar al otro de puro frenesí.

Damos vueltas sobre la cama como dos gatos salvajes. A veces me pregunto si la fuerza con la que me arrastras nace de tu propia excitación. De tu deseo. De esa pasión que arde en tus ojos cuando me miras mientras gimes, suplicas o gritas. De pronto te quedas quieto, jadeando, los brazos extendidos como si te rindieras. Mi cuerpo resbala sobre el tuyo, igual de sudoroso y sofocado. Me yergo sobre ti para poder contemplarte mejor. Ambos estamos tan duros por la feroz fricción que podríamos estallar ahora mismo. Eres la imagen más hermosa que jamás puedan contemplar mis ojos. Ahora los tuyos me llaman a la calma por un momento. Para ese momento. Ese en el que me inclinó sobre ti de nuevo para besarte. Ese en el que me dejas hollar tu boca y hacerla mía sin intentar luchar por ella. Es el preciso instante en el que sé hasta qué punto te pertenezco. Te necesito. Ese en el que comprendo por qué te suspiro cuando no llegas.

También es el momento en que mi ansiedad llega a su límite. A horcajadas sobre ti, busco tu erección y la coloco entre mis nalgas. Gimes con la misma necesidad que yo cuando la sientes en mi entrada y anticipas el calor y la estrechez que te acogerán en unos segundos. Me gusta saborear el momento en que tus manos se aferran a las sábanas y los dientes casi te rechinan cuando te hundo en mí lentamente. No podría describir con palabras lo que siento cuando empiezas a abrirme. La tirantez de mi carne devorando la tuya, dolor, placer, ansia, deseo de acabar cuanto antes y de no acabar nunca. Tus manos toman mis nalgas y las abren más si cabe. Tus caderas empiezan a moverse, pequeñas embestidas que ayudan a que te deslices dentro de mí en pocos segundos. Y entonces aprieto hasta que logro hacerte gemir como un loco y te arranco _un por favor, por favor por favor_, ahogado entre jadeos. Apoyo ambas manos en tu pecho y empiezo a moverme despacio porque el ano me escuece siempre un poco cuando te abres paso en mis entrañas. Jamás te lo he dicho. Porque forma parte del proceso de sentirte, de absorberte y poseerte. De deshacerte a gimoteos sobre la cama mientras deliras esas incoherencias que después jamás recuerdas. Nunca eres más mío que en esos momentos en los que decido el placer de ambos. La fuerza con la que te oprimo; el ritmo con el que te hago entrar y salir de mi cuerpo; la forma en que oscilo mis caderas y consigo que supliques para que me mueva más rápido.

Tus manos recorren mi cuerpo como si quisieran abarcarlo todo al mismo tiempo. Tus dedos se deslizan rápidos sobre cada cicatriz que encuentran a su paso, acariciándola nerviosamente para buscar la siguiente. Pellizcar un pezón o rasguñar mi vientre. Estás casi a punto. Me lo dicen tu gimoteo ansioso, tus ojos cerrados y la forma en que me clavas las puntas de dedos en los muslos. Las rápidas pulsaciones que siento dentro de mí. Tú también reconoces ese gruñido ronco que nace en mi estómago y llena después la habitación, tan feroz y ajeno a mi habitual naturaleza. Cierras tu mano en mi erección para masajearla un par de veces con energía y hacerla escupir hasta doblarme sobre ti.

¡Merlín! Mañana no podré moverme y recordaré la edad que tengo. Te maldeciré en silencio y los alumnos de Gryffindor tendrán uno de esos días que desearán olvidar. No tan terrible, sin embargo, que cuando mi cama está vacía y la noche se hace demasiado larga y mis sábanas están frías. No tan espantoso como cuando no puedo estrecharte entre mis brazos y besarte y que me beses. Como ahora. No tan aterrador como cuando desapareces y no sé de ti durante días. Cuando no sé dónde estás. Nunca peor que cuando no llegas. Nunca tan atroz como el día en que no llegues más.

**FIN**


End file.
